Such fused switch arrangements are in particular deployed for the protection of alternating current circuits, wherein in particular 3-pole fused switch arrangements are used.
Such a fused switch arrangement is, for example, of known art from EP 2 584 577 B1.
Although the fused switch arrangements in the known prior art already make possible some elements promoting security, and operation that is to a large extent convenient and safe, the need exists for further improved fused switch arrangements, which in particular enable an improvement of operability and fulfil high safety requirements, but at the same time operate very reliably, have a long service life and are designed such that operating errors can be avoided as far as possible.